1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention realtes generally to self-practice devices for ball sports and more specifically it relates to a baseball pitching target with a ball return.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous self-practice devices for ball sports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include areas in which balls may be thrown into and structures which facilitate the balls are returned back. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,750; 4,275,883 and 4,703,931 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.